Devices of the above-mentioned kind are used e.g. for changing the direction of packages leaving the packaging machine before they are treated further. Such devices may also be used for packing together packages leaving the packaging machine with a distance between them, so that they have no or only a small distance between them when transported on for further treatment. If the packages are not packed together, there is a risk of them “climbing” on each other and tipping over.
An example of a device of the aforementioned kind can be seen in WO 02/28716, wherein the orientation of transported packages is turned so that packages received by the device travelling with a short side first in the transportation direction are turned to travel with a long side first. The device comprises a rotating wheel and carrier assemblies pivotally attached to the rotating wheel. This device is used for changing the orientation of the packages and does not pack them together. Further, the transportation direction is not changed.
Devices for feeding packages from a packaging machine may also comprise an endless rotatable chain with rectangular blades projecting from the chain. In EP-A-887 261 a chain of this type is used for transporting packages within a folding unit of a packaging machine. When this chain is used for feeding packages from the packaging machine, a package held between two blades is pushed out from the chain at an output station as the rotating chain deflects downwards. The package standing on one end during transportation on the chain lands on its opposite end when fed out by the chain and blades. This device is used for transporting the packages during folding of the flaps in the bottom of the package to their final position. However, it does not pack the packages together.